


Score

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shows his pride for his boyfriend after the charity football match explicitly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> this was done in a bit of a rush the night of the match so yeahhh

By the time Louis got back to the changing rooms after the fans had had their way with him, it was empty. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, making a mental note to get it framed, before taking a step toward the shower cubicles. They were pretty standard and he was just about to shut himself in one when he heard the door to the changing room swing open and slam shut.

‘Sorry, only players allowed in here,’ he called over his shoulder.

‘Well, that’s what the papers call me.’

Louis spun around at the low voice and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend leaning casually against the lockers. He couldn’t stop his face from splitting into a grin, but he knew that any nonchalance Harry was trying to emit was entirely false given by the way his eyes were fixed to the soft planes of Louis’ stomach and bare chest. 

‘Hey, babe,’ Louis smiled, stretching his back muscles just to watch Harry’s mouth drop open slightly. He didn’t move from where he stood by the cubicle, instead folding his arms across his chest. ‘Enjoy the game?’

Harry licked his lips, taking a few calculated steps closer until Louis could see the pink tinge to his skin. 

‘What do you think?’

Louis raised one eyebrow and unfolded his arms to stretch them over his head, pleased to see Harry’s eyes drift to where his shorts fell a little lower.

‘I think you don’t want to talk about the game,’ he replied, smirking.

Harry’s lips twitched in what would have been a smile if he wasn’t already distracted by shrugging off his jacket and striding forward until Louis could smell the cologne he had watched him put on that afternoon.

‘Maybe you’re right,’ he murmured, lifting his hands to stroke over Louis’ arms, from his bare shoulders down to his wrists and up again.

Louis shuddered and pressed his naked chest against the soft cotton of the t-shirt he had given to Harry before the game.

‘You’re all sweaty,’ Harry mused, palming down his chest until his fingers grazed the hair growing on the softness of his stomach. ‘Maybe you should get in the shower.’

It wasn’t a suggestion and Louis knew it, letting himself be pushed back into the cubicle where he knew Harry’s reasonably calm demeanour would crumble. Sure enough, as soon as he had turned the lock, Harry threw himself at him with a vigour that slammed Louis back against the wall, crushing their lips together like they had been starved of each other for months.

It was messy and open-mouthed, but Harry was too desperate to worry about finesse. There was no way his boyfriend could expect him to spend an evening watching him run around in shorts without getting something in return. 

Louis groaned as Harry scratched over his nipples with one hand, the other one pushed into his hair where the sweat made it stick up like he had already been fucked. He squeezed his own hands around Harry’s waist, rucking up his t-shirt with his thumbs so he could bruise into the pale skin there.

‘You looked so good out there, Lou,’ Harry growled, moving his lips to the side of his neck so he could lick at the salty skin. ‘Your arse in that kit… your fucking _legs_ …’

He slid his hands down Louis’ sides until they found the toned flesh of his thighs, rubbing at them through the thin material of his shorts as he sucked at his collarbone.

Louis moaned softly, winding one hand into Harry’s hair and cupping the other over the small curve of his arse to bring him closer against his crotch. Harry took the hint, dragging his fingertips back up the muscle to hook in his waistband, tugging at it suggestively.

‘Fuck, _yes_ ,’ Louis croaked, pulling at the hair at the back of Harry’s head in an attempt to push him down.

‘Patience,’ Harry reprimanded, slowly and deliberately undoing his own trousers and letting them fall to the damp tiled floor, before stepping out of the leg-holes so he could drop to his knees on top of them. ‘Want me to suck your cock, _Captain_?’

Louis moaned, the word sounding so sinful when whispered by someone who was down on his knees with their mouth dangerously close to his groin. He bit his lip and pushed the curls away from Harry’s forehead as he looked up at him, the innocence he was feigning ruined by the eager hand that already had his shorts halfway down his thighs. All he managed was a quick nod before Harry’s head darted forward to take his half-hard cock between his lips, tearing up the guttural moan from his chest and tightening his grip in his hair. 

Harry’s head bobbed hungrily between his legs, his nose touching the hair that grew around the base until Louis was fully hard and he had to use a hand to get what was too big for his mouth to suck.

‘Oh god, babe,’ Louis moaned as Harry’s other hand came up to roll his balls. ‘So fucking _good_.’

Harry chuckled deep in his throat, sending shudders up Louis’ spine and pulling his mouth tighter as his tongue swirled along the length of him.

Just when he thought his knees might buckle, Harry pulled his hands away, leaving just his mouth working over his cock as he fumbled somewhere at Louis’ feet. He suckled on the tip in a way that made Louis gasp, but he wasn’t distracted enough to not hear the unmistakeable clicks of a bottle of lube being flicked open and closed.

‘Wh—‘ he began to ask, but he need not have.

He felt the long groan around his cock and nearly collapsed, looking down to see one of Harry’s arms bent between his legs as he fingered himself steadily. His beautiful green eyes fluttered closed as his hand moved beneath himself, taking Louis’s dick deeper until it hit the back of his throat and Louis thought he might come right there and then if he kept watching.

He turned his face up to stare at the ceiling, trying not to imagine how tight Harry must be around his own fingers, but it was no good when he could feel every filthy moan as plump lips dragged over his cock. It was too soon, but he could feel the tension building in his groin and his voice was failing him, leaving him just with the hand in Harry’s hair to try and pull him off. 

The tugging at his scalp just turned Harry on even more, riding down to his own knuckles as he continued to suck thirstily, only letting it slide from between his lips when Louis drew in a ragged breath that echoed around the cubicle. He didn’t stop the movement of his fingers though, still thrusting and scissoring them inside himself as he gazed beguilingly up at Louis who looked like he was about to fall apart.

‘What’s the matter, Captain?’ he purred, rocking back deeper onto his fingers. ‘You wanna fuck me?’

Louis couldn’t speak, his cock so hard it was starting to hurt, and just grabbed a fistful of Harry’s t-shirt to pull him up, ignoring the hiss of discomfort as his fingers were yanked out of himself. Once he was on his feet, Louis reversed their positions, tugging the shirt over his head and spinning him until Harry’s bare chest was pressed against the cold tiling of the cubicle wall.

He pushed himself close, aligning their bodies so Harry’s back was flush against him and his cock was snaked between his thighs. 

‘Are you going to follow your Captain’s orders?’ he whispered, thrusting between Harry’s legs slowly, feeling the silky wetness of his preparation. ‘Going to be a good boy?’

Harry moaned and braced himself with his hands against the wall.

‘ _Yes_.’

Louis pressed a finger between Harry’s cheeks and bit down on his shoulder when he felt how easily it slid in, not finding resistance until he had three digits curled inside him.

‘Fingered yourself so good for me, babe,’ he murmured, still fucking his cock between his thighs as he bent him at the waist so his little arse stuck out for him to admire.

‘Fuck, _please_ ,’ Harry whined, turning his head to the side so he could watch the muscles working in Louis’ arm and chest as he opened him up even more.

Louis scraped his nails down the plane of his back and over his arse, ducking down lower to retrieve the bottle of lube from the floor.

‘Please, what?’ he asked, squeezing a generous amount down the cleft of Harry’s arse so it dripped onto his throbbing cock.

‘Please, Captain Tomlinson,’ Harry pleaded. ‘Please, just fuck me.’

‘Want you to beg,’ Louis ordered, fucking his fingers in harder. ‘Beg me to fuck you like a good boy.’

‘Please, please, fuck me, I need it,’ Harry babbled helplessly, pushing himself back onto Louis’ hand. ‘Need your cock inside me, Captain. Need you to fuck my arse until I can’t walk, please, please, fuck me, fuck me, fuc—‘

He was cut off abruptly as Louis pulled his hips toward him, spread him apart and thrust inside him in one long movement that choked the breath out of him.

‘Jesus fuck, Haz,’ Louis breathed, smoothing one palm up his spine and letting the other curve around his hip. ‘Still got such a tight little arse.’

Harry whimpered, pushing back and clenching around him.

‘Fuck me, Captain,’ he begged, voice muffled where his face pressed into his forearms in front of him.

Louis didn’t need telling twice, drawing himself nearly all the way out before pounding in again, keeping one hand on Harry’s back to keep him bent over. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the empty changing room, accompanied by their breaths which came out heavier and heavier.

‘ _Harder_ , Lou,’ Harry groaned, curving his spine downward to let the cock inside him drive deeper. ‘Need it harder.’

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Louis panted, digging his fingernails into Harry’s skin as he slammed into him repeatedly. ‘Gonna fill you up so good, babe.’

‘Oh yes, _please_ ,’ Harry gasped. 

‘Such a good boy, taking it all. Doing so well.’

‘Fuck yes, always a good boy for you, Captain.’

Louis groaned, pushing his hand up Harry’s back to twist into the hair at the nape of his neck and turn his head to the side. He only needed one look at the wrecked expression on Harry’s face to tell him to get a hand around his own dick and Harry didn’t need convincing.

His hand flew to his cock, pumping it in time with the rhythm Louis was fucking him. The litany of curses streaming from his mouth told Louis what he could already feel and he picked up his pace as Harry’s walls started to tighten around him.

‘Lou, fuck, I’m gon— fuck, fuck, fuck — gonna come,’ Harry stuttered. ‘ _Tell me to come, Captain_.’

The submission was too much for Louis and he only just managed to choke out ‘come for me’ before he was spilling deep inside Harry, groaning his throat raw. His ears muffled and his vision was blurry, but he could just hear Harry gasping his name as his muscles went almost painfully tight around his over-sensitive cock. He felt something warm splash onto his foot and just managed to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist as he went limp.

He let himself slip out, feeling his come drip between their thighs, but they remained in the same position, both gathering their senses again and letting their breathing return to normal. 

‘Thanks for coming tonight, babe,’ Louis murmured eventually, resting his forehead between Harry’s shoulder blades.

Harry chuckled.

‘What else do you expect me to do after you fuck me like tha—‘

‘Not that kind of coming, you twat,’ Louis scolded, smacking him lightly on the side of his thigh. ‘I meant thanks for being here.’

Harry turned in his arms until Louis could see his flushed face soft with the same affection he could feel radiating from him on the pitch. He clasped his hands together at the small of his back and looked up at him, wondering for the hundredth time if he’d ever get used to his baby Harry being taller than him.

‘I couldn’t have done it without you,’ he continued. ‘It was so incredible to see you on the sidelines cheering for me. I felt like I couldn’t lose.’

Harry beamed at him, dimpled cheeks rosy and his hair sticking up in all directions like a duckling.

‘There’s nothing else I would rather have been doing, Lou,’ he assured, his low voice soothing Louis where he had already been so content. ‘I’m your number one fan, remember? _Captain_.’


End file.
